Never
by Random Dice
Summary: It surrounded Brittany, the brunette's love for her. And it made her want to share what horrible image her mind conjured. "You broke up with me." "Hmm?"Brittany moved her head from under her girlfriend's chin and look at her with sad, watery eyes. "In my dream-or nightmare-you came back from college and you broke up with me because you looked at another girl."


**Title:** Never  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Pairings:** Santana/Brittany  
**Rating:** K+  
**Spoilers:** Yes.  
**Summary:**And it made her want to share what horrible image her mind conjured. "You broke up with me." "Hmm?"Brittany moved her head from under her girlfriend's chin and look at her with sad, watery eyes. "In my dream-or nightmare-you came back from college and you broke up with me because you looked at another girl."  
**Author's Note:** That episode needed fixing.  
**Disclaimer:**No.

/

Brittany shot up, sweat clung to her body as her chest heaved with the sobs that carried through from her subconscious. She couldn't get her blue eyes to focus, too blurred by tears to see anything clearly. A loud, not-even-muffled wail pushed out of her lungs and she could feel the tears on her cheeks. Bringing her legs close to her body, Brittany rocked back and forth in an attempt to comfort herself. A stirring from the other side of the bed wasn't able to drag her attention away from the dark thoughts swirling in her brain.

Only when a hand pressed itself onto her bare back did she take a chance to glance to her right. Sleepy mocha eyes drooped as they stared at her, but the concern was bright. Brittany unhooked her elbows from her knees and launched herself into the body of her girlfriend. Still waking up, Santana was unable to hold the two of them up and they crashed into the mountain of pillows.

"Britt?" The darker girl asked as she adjusted the two of them to lay comfortably. Hearing Santana's question only caused the blonde to hang on tighter, curling her body around Santana's, hoping to mold her being into the brunette's soul. "Okay," she said, gently lifting a hand to run it through Brittany's blonde hair. She scratched lightly at the base of her scalp as she continued, "When you're ready, I'll be right here."

It was quiet after that, the only sound filling the room were Brittany's sniffles and Santana's humming of Songbird.

It felt like an eternity to Brittany, listening to the thudding heartbeat under her ear and the warm soothing rumble of a beloved song. She felt safe, as she always did with Santana, even when they weren't talking in Junior year of high school. Santana had yet to stop petting her hair or rubbing her thumb against their intertwine fingers or smelling like only Santana could. It surrounded Brittany, the brunette's love for her. And it made her want to share what horrible image her mind conjured. "You broke up with me."

"Hmm?"

Brittany moved her head from under her girlfriend's chin and look at her with sad, watery eyes. "In my dream-or nightmare-you came back from college and you broke up with me because you looked at another girl."

"I have two things to saw to that. One, no girl is better than you, Britt. No one is ever going to compare to you, no one is going to live up to you, no one is ever going to get me to love them as much as I love you, got that?" Santana asked her seriously, bouncing her dark eyes back and forth between clear blue ones. Her piercing gaze looked into the blonde's soul and it never felt more right as it did then. "Okay?" She asked again when she received no answer. Brittany smiled and nodded. "There's that smile I love so much."

"What's the second thing, San?"

"I would never, ever, ever, break up with you." Santana placed a lingering kiss on Brittany's lips, not moving to deepen it, just letting the kiss comfort the woman she loved more than her own life.

"Never?" Brittany asked softly, an insecurity seeping into her voice that the brunette rarely heard anymore. Pulling Brittany up closer to her, Santana brought their foreheads together and closed her eyes, willing Brittany to do the same. She wanted Brittany to feel her words, not see them.

"Never. I promise. Never."


End file.
